Haruka's Secret Desire
by Christina Anton
Summary: Femininity has to show up sometime...


Haruka's Secret Desire (G)  
  
by Christina Anton   
daylin@sailorsenshi.i-p.com  
http://angelfire.com/anime2/dayanjell/antons/home.html  
  
Disclaimer: Any of you think disclaimers are boring? So do I,   
but unless I want to run the risk of being sued, I have to. I   
don't own Sailor Moon. At least it was simple.  
  
If you have a problem with two women loving each other and/or you   
don't like Haruka and Michiru, then don't read this.  
  
  
Haruka flopped down on her bed preparing to take a nap.   
There wasn't anything else she could do. It was raining so she   
couldn't go out for a drive; Michiru really hated it when she   
drove in the rain. She was alone in the house, since Setsuna and   
Hotaru had gone to the museum to see the new historical exhibit,   
and Michiru was out teaching her painting class. So what else was   
there to do on a wednesday afternoon when there was nothing on TV,   
besides sleep?   
  
So, the blonde scooted up on the bed to rest her head on her   
pillow, taking Michiru's and hugging it to her chest. If she   
couldn't have her then, she'd settle for her pillow. Getting   
comfortable, Haruka closed her eyes.  
  
Five minutes later, one of her eyes slid open. Then the   
other. 'Oh just great. I can't even sleep!' She closed her eyes   
again, and a few seconds later they popped back open. Growling   
into the pillow, she closed her eyes once again, setting out to   
prove that she could be just as stubborn as her rebellious   
eyelids. Finally, they stayed closed for a time and she got into   
a very pleasant dream involving Michiru and a park bench.  
  
Ten minutes later, without her really realizing it since she   
was fully engrossed in her dream, her eyelids slid open again.   
Five unconscious blinks later, Haruka realized that they were open   
again and that they were staring at something. Focusing her eyes,   
she saw Michiru's strapless black dress from the night before.   
Grinning over the memory of last night, she hugged the pillow   
tighter to her. She wanted to go back to sleep, but for some   
reason she couldn't stop staring at the dress.  
  
It was made out of a semi-stretchy material that had felt   
like silk to Haruka's fingers. Michiru had jokingly said that it   
would probably look good and fit well on Haruka if she ever had   
the desire to wear it. 'Desire to wear it...' For a few minutes,   
Haruka thought she actually _did_ have the desire to wear the   
thing. Mentally and physically shaking herself, she told her now   
rebellious brain that that was absurd. She was a tomboy, she was   
the man of the relationship, and she did NOT want to wear a dress.  
  
An epic battle ensued, with one stubborn side of Haruka   
refusing to even entertain the idea of wearing a dress, and the   
other equally stubborn side demanding that she jump up, run over   
to the dress and put it on. Haruka squeezed her eyes shut and   
hugged the pillow even tighter to her. Then, something seemed to   
snap. Before she knew it, she was getting out of the bed and   
making her way over to the object of her secret desire. 'What are   
you doing!?!' her brain screamed at her. 'You're a TOMBOY dammit!   
You're not supposed to wear dresses!' She ignored the annoying   
voice and got out of her slacks and dress shirt. 'The last time   
you wore a dress, you were five. It's against the, the... the   
tomboy code! Yeah, that's it, the tomboy code! It says that you   
are NOT to wear a dress! EVER!!!' Haruka wasn't listening   
though. For some inexplainable reason, her repressed feminity had   
decided to break out and show itself.  
  
Now in only her underwear, she took the dress and slipped it   
on, finding that it fit perfectly over her body. Looking down,   
she found her next desire. Shoes. High-heels. She NEEDED shoes   
for the dress. The tall blonde slipped her feet into the black   
beauties, and then turned towards the floor-to-ceiling mirror on   
the wall. She looked at herself and giggled with glee. She was   
in a DRESS!!! For some reason, she found this hilarious. She was   
laughing so hard that she didn't even hear the front door open and   
a voice calling for her.  
  
Feeling like someone was watching her, Haruka wiped her   
tears of laughter from her eyes and looked towards the door to the   
bedroom. Michiru was there, watching her with a bemused   
expression on her face. "Feel better now Haruka?" The blonde   
nodded and giggled again. Michiru went over and put her arms   
around her from behind, and stood on her toes to rest her head on   
Haruka's shoulder. "You do look good in this dress..." she   
sighed. "Too bad you don't do this more often."  
  
"Too bad you don't wear pants more often." Haruka grinned   
at her through the mirror and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Hmm, you know it's a once a year thing, same with you. I   
guess our opposite sides just have to come out once in a while."   
Michiru then grinned evilly in a very un-Michiru way. "Next year   
we should try to coordinate this so it happens on the same day.   
We could have some fun."  
  
"Michiru, darling, I just love the way you think."  
  
End  
  
Author's Notes: Don't ask me where that came from. You get the   
strangest ideas when you're still half-asleep in the morning. Oh,   
and I want to thank my beta reader Kylana for looking over this :)  



End file.
